A 'Normal' Life
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: AU Modern. Suki grew up differently than other girls, being heavily trained by her Father. But once he is out of the picture, her Mother wants her to live a normal life, starting with a slumber party with the girls at school. Kasuki, Jinko, Yukka. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**SDB: Okay, so if you haven't read my follow up to the 'Massage' series on my profile, TEB is currently in the middle of nowhere with his family, I won't say where it is because it's not too far from where we are. But anyways, he has little to no chances to upload, edit and publish the things he's been working on out there on his laptop. So a few days ago, I got a big email from him sending me about 4 stories. 3 out of the 4 stories, he wanted me to edit down and make this, and the last is...I don't even know, it's ridiculous is all I can say. So sorry if this story seems a little choppy, but I did my best to pull elements from each story while editing this for him. Once he gets back (god knows when that is), he'll try his best to continue this story. Personally, I don't know if he's going to continue old stories, but all I can be happy about is that he's writing again. But without further adieu, new TEB18 story!**

Suki lazily ate her popcorn as the other girls watched the movie. She never really got into these types of movies like the others did. Honestly, she didn't enjoy sleepovers. Growing up, she had a completely different life than the other girls. Beginning training at a young age didn't leave her time to have fake tea parties or pretending to be a Princess. While it left her body in a great condition, she lacked in social skills with her fellow sex. With her Father leaving the family, her Mother urged her to try to gain a regular life as a teenage girl. When she more than hesitated at the chance, her Mother had gone to her friend Sokka and asked him to get as many girls as he could to come to a sleep over. After nearly beating him to unconsciousness, Suki had to get ready for the torturous night. She looked down at her green flannel pajama bottoms with her Father's armed forces t-shirt going down past her butt, this was as girly as her Mother could get her. Her toes had been painted to match the color of her pajama pants. Katara had done them for her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was very attracted to the brunette. Suki didn't have much of a need for sexual contact, but she felt herself grow nervous like when her Father had first trained her in hand-to-hand combat without any protective gear. An unfamiliar heat grew within her loins whenever she came in contact with her. Suki was glad that she was on the other side of the room from her, it kept her mind clean as she was being bored to death. Thankfully for her the movie finally ended and Sokka's girlfriend Yue got up from the couch, "Whose ready for the sequel?" If she had her Dad's berretta, she blown her head off as the other girls cheered. The short white haired girl already seemed _very_ comfortable at her house as she changed the DVDs. Hoping she wasn't going to be seen by the other girls, Suki snuck away from the girls and up her stairs. She stopped by her little brother's room, poking her head into the room, she saw him sleeping peacefully in his race car bed. Suki couldn't help but smile, her Mother wanted to keep him here so he could have a normal childhood, unlike her.

She remembered when her Father had to say good bye to her before he moved. He apologized for the military like upbringing, that it was something he would regret doing. As much as she was told that it was horrible being brought up that way, she liked her life. While she couldn't name every Vampire movie or any of the members of One Direction, she knew how to fend off a rapist over 100 ways. Suki reached up and grabbed the hanging string to pull down the stairs for the attic. Letting the stairs down gently, she climbed up and turned on the light to illuminate her room. Her mattress lay under the window, her dressers pressed against the wall to the left and a desk with her laptop against the right wall. She looked at the photo of her and her Father after a hunting trip; she wore camouflage face paint and a stern look, the type she always wore in front of her Father. Kneeling down, she grabbed her hidden shotgun and the cleaning kit along with it. She placed it on her bed and walked over to her laptop and played her music. One thing she enjoyed as much as a regular girl her age was music, though her choice in music was different than the girls downstairs. A slow power ballad from the 80's began to play as she sat down, her legs crossed, in front of the gun. There was nothing like listening to music while cleaning her gun. After dissembling the shotgun, she began to clean the chamber. "Whoa…" She looked up to see Katara's head poking out from the entrance to her room. "Why do you have a gun?"

"Relax, it isn't loaded or anything, I'm just cleaning it," Suki assured her, her eyes focusing back on the gun, not wanting to be distracted by her. "You have to clean your guns regularly."

"When did you get a shotgun Suki?" Katara asked, a little concerned about her friend owning a firearm.

Suki paused for a moment, "Well, I got my first shotgun at 13, but I got this one when I was 17. Why aren't you down there watching that movie with the rest of the girls?"

Katara walked up the rest of the stairs, "Why aren't you?"

She moved on to cleaning the firing pin, "Because an unpopular girl falling for the popular boy isn't exactly what I call a great plot. But since you seem to like those kinds of movies, I must ask my question again, why aren't you down there watching that movie?"

"Because I want to get to know you better Suki. You've been Zuko and Sokka's friend for the longest time and none of us have really gotten to know you," Katara reasoned. "Like, none of us knew that you owned a shotgun."

"I also own a .357 Magnum caliber revolver, but my Mom makes me keep in a safe, she thinks I enjoy the fact that I can literally blow someone away with these guns," Suki started to clean the inside of the barrel. "I think I scared your brother one time with it…first time I've seen a boy his age cower in front of me."

Katara continued to search for a topic that they could relate on, she looked over to her laptop to look at her music, "I hope you don't mind if I look." Suki's eyes left the gun for a second to see Katara's backside pointed at her as she looked at her music, she could see the outline of Katara's panties through her pajama bottoms. She tore her view from her and continued with the gun. "Oh! You like the Hot Tamales too?"

Suki nodded, "Yeah, they're a good band. I don't really like their third album but-"

"The next two albums totally make up for the lack of lyrical genius?" Katara finished with a smile as she turned back to her. She was more than surprised to hear Katara take the words out of her mouth. "That's exactly how I feel about it. They got a lot better when Matt joined the band and became the lead guitarist. He's adding more of a 'classic-rock' feel to the band."

Suki reassembled the shotgun, "I thought that's what it was." She stuck the shotgun under the dresser and cleaning kit back to their hiding place. Retreating back to her bed, she laid on the left side as Katara changed the song, another slow song, but Suki really enjoyed this song. "Turn off the light, would you?" Katara did what she was told and laid down on the bed also, hoping she wouldn't mind. Suki shut her eyes and relaxed, something she had been taught not to do, but what was the dark skinned girl going to do? But with her on the same bed as her, in the dark, alone, she couldn't relax. She looked to Katara, by the computer light, her eyes were closed, a smile across her face. She propped herself up on her side and studied her, but made sure to keep her hands to herself. Suki remained fixated on her full lips, then down to her slowly rising and falling chest, then down to her legs, wondering if there was a flaw on this body. Once her eyes went back to her face, Katara's eyes slowly opened and met hers. It was then that Suki realized how close she was to Katara, her chest almost touching the side of hers. Her hand moved to Katara's stomach and rested on it before she slowly leaned in. Katara closed her eyes and raised her head up to meet Suki's lips. After the meeting of their lips, they both pulled away to read each other's reactions. Neither seemed to object and Suki leaned in to kiss her again, this time it was a little more heated, Suki's hand moving to Katara's side. The kisses became faster, Katara pulled her on top of her body, enjoying the feeling of Suki's weight on top of her. Her hands went up Suki's shirt, feeling her toned stomach and lifting the shirt up along with her hands. Suki broke away and yanked her shirt off, her bare chest open to Katara. Katara repeated her action and tossed her shirt also, the brunette deciding to go without a bra also. Suki pressed their chests together as they kissed again. Katara trapped Suki's bottom lip between her teeth and playfully pulled. Once freeing her lip, she went down Katara's body, sucking on her dark nipple. Katara softly whispered her name, Suki nibbled on the hardened nub before giving the other the same treatment. She lifted her hips as Suki's fingers got past her waistband and kissed down to her navel.

Before Suki could reach her prize, she heard someone coming down the hall below them. She instantly got up, grabbing Katara's shirt and tossing it to her before putting hers on. Suki sat back on the bed as the creaking of her stairs got louder. "Suki?"

"Kato? Honey, what are you doing up?" Suki used her sweet sisterly voice, she had practiced it many times so she wouldn't be cold towards the 7 year old.

He rubbed his one eye, "I can't sleep."

"Come here," She picked up her brother and sat him on her leg, "Another nightmare?" He nodded as he rested his head against her chest. "You were watching my movies again weren't you?" Kato nodded once again and she sighed, "What movie was it this time Hun?"

"30 Days of Night," He responded.

Suki shook her head at her brother, "Kato, haven't I told you about Vampires? I've put Vampire repellant around the whole house, no Vampires can come within 100 miles of our house. Plus, they will not attack you as long as you brush your teeth and you've been brushing your teeth right?" He nodded. "Good, you have nothing to worry about Kato." She felt ridiculous for saying these things, but her Mother wanted her to say things that would put his mind at ease. If she had it her way, she would tell him to suck it up like her Father had done to her. A snicker at the explanation came from behind her and Kato looked past his sister to look at the brunette.

"Who's that?" Kato asked, hiding most of his face behind his sister's shoulder.

"That is my close friend Katara," The darkness hid the girl's blush. "She'll be here to protect you too, no Vampire is going to even come close to hurting you, okay?" Kato nodded. "Okay, go back to bed and get some sleep." She kissed the top of his head as he left. "We should get back to that stupid movie before anyone else comes looking for us."

Katara got off the bed and straightened her appearance, "You know, I was really hoping you were into girls also, I've always thought you were beautiful."

"Thanks," Suki wasn't very good with sharing feelings, let alone attempt to show more interest in the blue eyed goddess. "I've thought you were beautiful too." Suki gave her one more kiss before going to the stairs. That would work, right? With her face completely flushed, she assumed it was enough. They walked back to the living room, none of the girls seeming to notice their absence. Suki managed to make it through the movie, sometimes looking over to Katara who would return her gaze every now and again. She hadn't been anymore happier in her life than when the movie finally ended.

Yue got up and stretched her arms above her head, "Okay, I think that's it for tonight. Where do we sleep Suki?"

"My Mother said that most of you can sleep out here, I'm going to sleep in my room so you all can have some room out here." Suki said, getting off her bed. "If any of you are comfortable with the heat, you can sleep up in the room with me."

"I'll sleep in your room," Katara offered with a smile.

"I'll go too," Yue said, bringing a damper on Katara's plans.

The girl that Suki had found out as Toph spoke up, "Do you mind if we watch another movie?"

"Don't watch the last movie without me," Yue nearly whined, "That's the best one."

Toph chuckled, "No Princess, we're going to watch a real movie. We're going to have a choice between one of the original Friday the 13th movies or Nightmare on Elm Street." She had great choices in movies, Suki might like her.

"If you want them to freak out more, watch a Nightmare on Elm Street." Suki said before heading for the stairs. Katara and Yue quickly followed with their sleeping bags as she climbed her stairs. She flipped on the light for the girls as she shut off her computer that she had forgotten to close down.

"Suki, could we play some music as we go to bed?" Yue asked, "It really helps me sleep."

"Sure, just don't play anything stupid," Suki warned. The white haired girl walked over to the computer speakers and plugged in her iPhone. She could only guess what she played was some new pop star that was getting her 15 minutes of fame. Yue rolled out her sleeping bag as Katara climbed into hers. They two girls made brief eye contact before Suki turned off the light and got into her bed. It wasn't long until she heard the rustling from a sleeping bag and her bed groan with the added weight.

Katara's weight finally rested on top of her and they shared a small kiss, "Is she asleep?"

"Yep, she won't wake up through the rest of the night," Katara whispered against her ear.

"Then stop talking and kiss me."

* * *

Suki's motorcycle tore through the school parking lot, stopping on a dime in her usual spot. A pair of amber eyes watched her as she pulled off her helmet and smoothed out her hair. "You're later than usual." She turned to see Zuko sitting on the edge of his truck bed. "That kid you usually almost hit every day kept looking behind his back as he walked through the parking lot today."

She climbed up into his truck and sat down beside him, "Had to take Kato to school this morning, apparently weaving in between soccer mom minivan's freaks people out."

Zuko chuckled, "So tell me again why you couldn't make it to the woods with us this weekend."

"My Mom got Sokka to invite a bunch of girls over to my house for a sleepover," Suki angrily sighed.

"That's why Sokka has a black eye?"

"And a bloody lip and hopefully a cracked skull," She added. "But I had to deal with that…"

He couldn't help but smile at the thought, "How did that go?"

Her mind went through everything, mostly the parts with Katara. "I guess I learned something about myself this weekend."

"That you cannot fit in with girly girls," Zuko joked. "That watching chick flicks, painting your nails and talking about how cute boys are is your calling?"

"You know I can beat your face in right?" Zuko just smiled at her and grabbed his drink from the truck bed. "No…I think I'm a lesbian."

"Well we all knew that," Suki punched his arm, "Ow! You hit harder than Toph."

"I'm trying to share something personal for the first time in my life and you're making jokes," Suki punched him again, getting the same result.

Zuko put his drink back down and rubbed his arm, "Okay, I'm sorry, why do you think you're a lesbian Suki?"

"Well…I may have made out with Sokka's sister and got a little frisky…well, I was topless with her," Suki recounted the make out session.

"You're kidding, _you_ made out with Katara? That's like if you mix vanilla ice cream with little pieces of bacon, that's awesome on top of awesome," Zuko said.

Suki looked down at her hands, "Well it was my first sexual experience and I'm really not good with…sharing feelings, it's like being dumped in the middle of nowhere in a different country with only a pocket knife."

He gave her a look, "That happened to you didn't it?"

"After 8th grade graduation," Suki told him, she saw the weird look he gave her, "Hey, at least my Dad met me at the airport once I figured out how to make it to city. But this isn't about what my Dad did or didn't do, this is about me being into girls."

"How do you know you're not into guys also? If I remember correctly, you never really showed attraction to either sex," Zuko reminded her. "Have you even tried kissing a guy?"

"No, the last guy who tried to kiss me was Sokka and I kicked him so hard he had to go through puberty twice."

Zuko laughed, "Well I'm not saying that you're not a lesbian, but I would suggest maybe giving it a try with a guy before you start changing your Facebook to 'interested in girls'."

"So what do you have in mind?" Suki asked.

"Kiss a guy." Zuko said, "Unless you and Katara are now exclusive."

"We didn't really talk about that," Suki looked to Zuko, eyeing him for a second before leaning in and kissing him. Her hand held him in place as her tongue played with his before pulling away and letting out a shaky breath. Zuko hadn't moved a muscle, his mind apparently frozen. "Okay, I'm definitely bi. I should have done that before. No wonder Jin had been after you for such a long time."

He finally blinked his eyes, "Do _not_ tell Jinthat happened."

"Don't tell me what?" He looked to the end of the truck to see his girlfriend on her bike. She had a green scarf wrapped around her neck with a tight coat on.

He got off the truck, "Uh nothing baby, you don't have a first period right?" She nodded. Zuko whispered something into her ear and Suki saw her face light up as they went towards the school. She hopped off the truck, she was going to have to find something else to do while Zuko seemed to work out his frustrations on his girlfriend. With her Father on the other side of the state, she found that she had a lot of free time now. She only had a 3rd and 4th period, leaving her a full 2 hours before class then after 4th period was lunch. Suki already had enough credits to graduate so she was taking college classes for preparation for…well, she had no idea about college. Her whole life she was trained like Navy Seal but she had no idea what the purpose of her life was for. With what she knows and the skills she had acquired, getting a 9-5 job straight out of college would be a waste. Knowing her friend's 'mating' habits, she decided to grab something to drink from the local store by campus. She placed her helmet on one of the handles of the bike before leaving. Before she was even half way through the parking lot, she recognized Sokka's car come into the parking lot. He parked it in the nearest spot and got out…along with his little sister.

She saw that he still had the shiner on his right eye along with the split lip, "You have a set on you to show your face within 10 feet of me."

"Are you _really_ that mad still?" Sokka groaned, "I apologized. Your Mom told me if I really cared about you as a friend, I would help you have a normal life."

"Yeah, a normal life. Watching a marathon of girly Vampire movies with your girlfriend will give me a normal life Sokka," Suki said mockingly. "You're my friend Sokka, can I trust you not to work for my Mom?"

He sighed, "I didn't even really want to, but she talked me into it." Sokka pointed to his sister, her eyes going to the ground, hiding her face. "She convinced me more than your Mom." Suki quickly understood Katara's intentions.

Suki tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Okay, I'm sorry for beating you up Sokka."

He gave her a weird look, "Wait, what? You're apologizing?"

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?" Sokka shook his head. "Good, Zuko is a little bit busy with right now, so our usual plan is going to be delayed until then."

"Then I'm going to see _my_ girl," His usual smile returning to his face. "See you in an hour."

Suki looked to Katara who was giving her a nervous smile as she played with her backpack strap, "So it was you, huh?"

"I wanted to get to know you a little bit more…" Katara confessed, "I thought it was a perfect chance…and I was right." Suki wanted to be mad after being put through that horrible movie marathon, but the girl was way too cute. "Are you mad?"

She walked past Katara, "Come on, you're coming with me to get a drink."

"But what about class? I have first period in 10 minutes," Katara said.

"Screw class, come on," Suki held her hand out to her, she looked at the hand, then back to the school. Katara took her hand and walked along with her. "If this is going to work out between us, you better not make me do that sleep over thing again."

She smiled, "So…there is an 'us' now?"

"If you make me watch those movies again, no," Suki said. "Because no matter how much you may want it to happen, I'm not going to watch you when you sleep and be attracted to your blood."

Katara leaned over and kissed Suki on the cheek, "You just made me the happiest girl in Republic City."

"That sounds like another quote from one of your stupid movies," Suki mumbled. It was a short walk to the store, both of them getting a couple looks, some just thinking they were close friends. Suki grabbed a drink from the cold section, "Get something."

"I'm good," Katara declined.

She groaned, "Jeez, we're not going to do this Katara. I know you want something to drink, just let me buy you something."

Katara pouted slightly, "Fine, but I'm going to pay you back, okay?"

"No, you're not," Suki told her, Katara picked a drink and Suki took it from her and paid. She handed Katara back her drink before putting hers in her backpack. Once they were outside, Katara noticed that they were going the opposite way of the school.

"Where are we going Suki?" Katara asked.

She didn't answer as they went over a chain link fence that had been pulled down to the hangout Katara knew that a lot of kids from school would go to cut class. With the store to their left, a thicket of trees was to their right with a creek was hidden in them. She expected her to pull her down there, but Suki took them behind the store, they were hidden from any curious eyes. Suki stripped her backpack off and backed Katara against the wall. "I thought we could use some privacy." Katara grinned as Suki kissed her, her arms going around the auburn haired girl's neck.

**-TEB18 (SDB at the moment)**


	2. Chapter 2

She grunted as her crossed arms touched her knees. Her body slowly went back to its upside down vertical base, she saw Katara looking at her with a smile. Suki completed another crunch before letting herself fall down and caught herself before she face planted on the ground. "I didn't know you could do that." Katara said. "What else can you do that I might not know?"

Suki grabbed her towel, wiping the sweat off her neck, "I can defend myself against 3 wolves with a pocket knife. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come to the gym to see my _girlfriend_?" Katara innocently asked. With a week under their belt, Katara really enjoyed using the term. The only person who knew about them was Zuko, who easily kept it under wraps. She looked around the empty gym for a moment before wrapping her arms around the sweat covered girl and kissed her. Suki kissed her back, but not without grabbing Katara's ample butt. She moaned against her lips, "You're a little frisky."

"Just a little," She smiled before leaving Katara's arms. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

"I would…but I kind of promised Aang that I would go to the Candy Bar with him today," Katara said.

"I didn't know High School students went to that kid place anymore," Suki tried her best not to mock the idea, knowing how close the two were. "I'm guessing it was his idea, wasn't it?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, but that's why I like Aang, he's such a kid at heart." Suki raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but said nothing of it. "You should come meet him Suki."

"I would rather fight the wolves again," Suki grabbed her backpack.

She pouted as she grabbed Suki's hand, "Please Suki, he's very important in my life just like you are and I want you two to get along."

"Okay Lifetime special," She stopped her, "I need to grab a shower at my house and then I'll meet you there, okay?"

Katara's smile appeared on her face again, "Good, I'm going to get a ride with him." She gave her a quick peck before leaving. Double checking that she had her things, Suki walked to the still full school parking lot. She put on her helmet and climbed onto her bike, letting it rev to life. Suki quickly sped out of the parking lot to her little brother's school where most of the parents were there picking up their kids. With only a couple hours of school, her Mother had talked her into picking up Kato from school after she got out. Not wanting to wait behind soccer moms, she found a parking spot and got off. Walking towards the entrance of the school, she narrowed her eyes at the sight before her. Her little brother was standing by a teacher, his eyes to the ground as the teacher seemed to be on lookout like a vulture.

"Kato," Suki called, her brother looked up from the ground while the teacher's gaze aimed at her. She held herself back from using her training when the teacher grabbed Kato by the arm and dragged him along with her. The many ways to incapacitate the teacher ran through her mind, bashing the teacher in the head with her helmet, using her keys between her fingers to blind her, the ole 'look over there' trick and beat the shit out of her. But she chose the unfortunate non-violent way, "Why are you grabbing my little brother like that?"

The teacher huffed as she let go of him, "Your _brother_ hit another one of my students and I will not stand for such violence."

Suki looked down at her brother, "Did you hit someone Kato?"

"He hit me first," Kato mumbled.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you hit first, you still hit another student," The teacher said.

"Yeah, it does," Suki replied, "If my brother was being attacked, he has a right to self-defense. Why are you letting your other students hit my brother?"

"Kato was not hit by another student. The student he claims that hit him never gets in trouble, while Kato causes problems every day," She stated.

Suki rolled her eyes, further pissing the teacher off, "_Thank God_ that you're not taking sides. My brother has been taught when and when not to use self-defense and he knows the consequences. Instead of being a bitch and blaming my brother, why not do your fucking job and stop letting kids get bullied?" The teacher was completely shocked while Kato couldn't help but smile. "Don't ever repeat what I said Kato, got it?" He nodded. Suki took his hand, "And don't ever put a hand on my brother again, I don't take that kind of thing lightly and neither would the principal if I complained about it." She walked away with her little brother in tow. Suki stopped beside her bike and knelt down, "Don't tell me that I just told your teacher off when you actually just beat up a kid."

"I swear, Aki hit me first," Kato said.

She sighed, "Really? Aki again? What is his deal with you?"

"He keeps making fun of me because we don't have a Dad."

Suki felt her body tense at the thought of their Father, "Kato, we have a Father, he and Mom just don't live together anymore. Mom doesn't think he should be here to raise you like he raised me."

"But I want to be just like you, I want to be strong and beat up people like my big sister," Kato complained.

"Kato, you don't want to be like me at all. When I was your age, I had no friends and I didn't get to do things you like to do. Like go to the movies or play video games." Suki explained to him. "You learned all you needed from our Father until you turn 14. Do you understand?" Kato nodded. "Good." Suki placed her helmet on his head and placed him on the bike. Climbing on behind him, she started the bike and took off. Pulling up into her driveway, she helped him off and into the house. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black jeans and a green shirt. Walking down into the living room where Kato was watching TV, she realized that she had a new problem, she couldn't leave Kato home alone. "Kato…do you want to go to the Candy Bar?"

His face lit up, "Yes!" 'Of course he would want to go,' she thought.

"Okay, but before we go, you remember my good friend Katara right?" He nodded, trying to contain his newly acquired excitement, "Well one of her friends is going to be there and he doesn't need to know that Katara and I were in my bed in the dark okay? If you don't tell him anything, I'll buy you whatever you want, deal?" While she didn't mind Aang knowing about her and Katara, Suki knew her little brother had a big problem with announcing things that didn't particularly needed to be shared at that moment. So any way to get her brother to stop from making her and Katara's relationship a public spectacle was a win in her book.

"Deal," Kato grinned, "Let's go! Let's go now!" She grabbed her things while Kato waited outside by her bike. "Come Suki!" He called as she locked the front door.

"You are incredibly impatient. The Candy Bar isn't going anywhere." She thought she sounded way too much like a parent now. Helping Kato up on the bike, she put her helmet back on him and hopped on. Suki smiled when she heard her brother's laughter as they sped down the street. Her Mother never knew of her tendency to weave in and out of traffic, especially when she was with Kato. She was surprised that she had never received a ticket, though going through small gaps in blocks of traffic would make it hard for cops to even get to her. She pulled up to the Candy Bar and found a great spot in front. Suki placed her helmet on the handlebar before they went in. The building was just an old restaurant, the kitchen was still used for food, but the design of the place was more colorful and containers from the floor the ceiling full of candy. Suki pulled a $10 out of her pocket, "Go ahead and get yourself something, but once you get your stuff, you come find me okay?" He nodded and ran off. Suki easily found the two sitting in a booth. Katara's face lit up when she saw her and Suki couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Suki," Katara moved over to make room for her, "Aang, you know Suki, Suki, you know Aang." He looked about Katara's height, maybe even a little taller. He had spikey obsidian hair and silver orbs for eyes. He wore a white long sleeve under an orange short sleeve shirt with blue jeans. Aang smiled and Suki gave him a nod as she sat down by Katara. Suki possessively placed her hand on Katara's inner thigh making Katara's flush for a moment, but she composed herself.

"So what do you think Katara?" Aang continued the conversation that had been interrupted. "You know how long I've wanted this and I know that somewhere inside your heart you want this too." Suki raised an eyebrow to Katara; she didn't seem effected in the way she expected. As her girlfriend, Suki knew that Katara better let him down easy…or for her entertainment, make a scene.

But Katara just smiled, "I don't know Aang, I don't know if I have time for something like that. I really do want to…" Suki wondered how hard she could slap Katara from the position she was in.

"It will look good on a resume," Aang said.

Suki finally decided to step in, "Dating you will look good on her resume?" Katara's eyes widened as Aang broke out in laughter.

"No, I'm trying to convince Katara to come work down at the orphanage I came from," Aang smiled, "Since Katara is so great with kids and we need another caretaker after school, so I was hoping she would take my offer."

"Oh...sorry, it just sounded a lot different from my perspective," Suki apologized.

He laughed again, Suki felt her mood brighten, no wonder Katara liked hanging around this kid, he was a happy emotion generator. "As much as I find Katara very beautiful, I'm in a pretty serious relationship right now…actually, this is why we met here. She wanted to come here."

"What is she? 5?" Suki sarcastically asked, not able to contain herself.

Aang chuckled, "You know, you're really funny Suki, I like you. But no, my girlfriend is 18, speaking of her…" Suki turned to see the girl coming towards the table. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a tight pink tank top with black spandex shorts. The girl's attention was currently on a little package of candy powder that she dipped her finger in and placed it in her mouth. "Suki, this is my girlfriend Ty Lee, Ty, this is Katara's new friend Suki."

Ty Lee looked at her with her gray eyes and smiled, "Hi." Just one word out of that girl's mouth told her everything Suki would ever need to understand about Ty Lee: 1. On the outside, she was an absolute bombshell and 2. She had the intelligence of Kato. She sat down next to Aang and held the small package to him, "Want some Hun?"

"No thanks Ty," He politely declined. "So what do you think Katara?"

"Maybe, give me some time to think about it okay? There are just so many things happening in my life right now and…well, just things…and people," Katara stammered on.

"It's fine Katara," He stopped her from continuing, "If you want to spend more time with the guy you like, you can just say so." Suki kept quiet as Katara finally blushed. "Well whoever he is, he's a lucky guy Katara. Hopefully they treat you right and deserve your love." Either Aang secretly liked her and was compensating or this guy was the nicest friend on the planet. With a hot girlfriend like Ty Lee on his side, she decided it was the latter.

"Well she could like a girl," Suki spoke without realizing, but she kept her composure.

Aang shrugged, "Well whoever you like, I hope it works out well."

"So if I liked girls, you would be okay with it?" Katara asked.

"Of course, I've been your friend forever Katara, it's going to take more than you liking girls for me not to approve of what you did," Aang said. "And it would be weird if I wasn't okay with you being into girls when I have a girlfriend who is bi-sexual."

'_I wish I was surprised_,' Suki thought.

"Suki, look how much I got," Kato called, she looked to see the small plastic bag filled the brim with candy. The whole thing completely filled with sour gummy worms.

"Kato, I gave you $10 and all you got were gummy worms?" Suki let him sit in between her and Katara. "This is one of the biggest Candy shops in Republic City and you chose one candy?"

Katara snatched a sour worm from the bag and ate it, "I don't know Suki, I think your brother made a good choice."

* * *

Katara painfully groaned as she held her stomach. Her head rested on Suki's lap, who lazily ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. Suki's main focus was on her computer, window shopping for a new gun. "My stomach hurts," Katara complained.

"Well you shared a whole bag of gummy worms with my brother, so I'm not surprised," Suki replied, scrolling down the page, wondering if her Mom would let her get an AR-15. "I'm pretty certain that at one point, you shoved a whole handful of gummy worms into your mouth and then swallowed it whole."

"It's not my fault," She whined, "He said I could have the rest of the bag."

Suki smiled, "I find it a little funny that a 7 year old boy has more self-control than you."

"Shut up," Katara pouted. She looked up to Suki, "Have you told your Mom about us?"

"She has an idea," Suki replied, "How about your Dad? Does he know?" Katara remained silent. "You know, I'm a little surprised that I'm the one whose told someone and partially let my Mother know about me being a lesbian, but the girl whose in touch with her emotions hasn't even made a peep. I thought you were going to have a heart attack if I gave Aang anymore of a hint that you were with me."

Katara frowned, "It's not like I'm trying to keep you a secret or anything…this is just a big change for me. I just don't want to be one of those girls who just says 'oh, I like girls too' and it just be a phase, I mean, how many other girls at our school came out as bi-sexual just to fit in?"

"I don't understand what your point is here," Suki admitted.

"I'm just saying that I don't want to tell my family and friends that I'm now with a girl and have them think 'oh, she's just going through a phase like those other girls'. I want to be taken seriously when I say I care about you," Katara said. "Can you imagine what Sokka is going to say when I tell him I'm dating you? He will make a joke about taping us having sex and then saying something about us needing a man."

"To be fair, I am the man in the relationship," Suki joked.

Forgetting her main point, Katara cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean you're the man in the relationship? Why can't I be the man?"

"Because I'm more dominant and your submissive, name one time when you've taken control of me," Suki challenged, leaving Katara speechless, "Exactly."

"Whatever," She mumbled, "I'm going to tell people about us when I'm good and ready."

"Whatever makes you happy I guess," Suki saw a message from Zuko pop up on her screen.

'_Hey, are you free to go the woods tomorrow? Girlfriends are also invited_' –Zuko

"Do you want to go to the woods with Zuko and your brother tomorrow? Apparently girlfriends are invited," Suki relayed the message to her.

"I don't know…I think Sokka and Yue would ask too many questions…" Katara worried.

She sighed, "Okay, I'll just go alone."

'_I'm free, Katara doesn't really want to go_,' –Suki

Katara frowned, "Do you want me to go?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What will we tell Sokka though?"

Suki shrugged, "How about the truth? He's going to ask questions when we're going out on dates, when we're going to dances and everything that couples do." Suki messaged Zuko again telling him that she was going to go. "If our secrecy as couple really means that much to you, we can just tell him that we're just friends."

Katara moved off of Suki's lap, "You don't understand Suki…"

"I do too, it's not like I was out making out with girls my whole life," Suki argued. "When my Father left, I had no idea how to really relate to people or give emotion. It was hard enough attempting to relate to my Mom, I had to pretend to be a good older sister to Kato and the only friends I couldn't scare away was Zuko and Sokka. Now that I think I can actually trust someone to be in my life and show a romantic interest in, you want to keep it secret." Suki shut her laptop, placing it under her bed. "I don't think you should stay here tonight…"

The bronze skinned girl got up on her knees, placing her hands on Suki's shoulders as she faced away from her, "Suki, I'm sorry. I'm really happy with you and I just don't want people to judge us." Her chin rested on Suki's shoulder, her arms going around her stomach. "I will tell Sokka about us tomorrow and I won't hide who we are…I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Suki's hands went over Katara's, "You won't as long as you don't try to keep our relationship a secret."

Katara kissed her cheek, "I won't anymore, especially if my 'man' has a body like yours." Her hands roaming over Suki's stomach, making her smile. Suki craned her neck to meet Katara's lips, her body repositioning so she was facing her. Katara fell back on the bed as Suki crawled on top, her kisses moving down to her neck. Soft moans escaped Katara; she smiled when Suki's fingers grasped the hem of her shirt. Suki quickly pulled it off along with her own shirt and pressed her chest against Katara's, enjoying the feeling of Katara's warmth infused with hers. Suki trailed loving kisses from her collar bone up her neck to her lips. They both paused for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh…" Suki turned to see her Mother standing by the stairs, holding a bowl of popcorn. They immediately broke apart, covering themselves with pillows. "I'm sorry for interrupting dear…I made some popcorn for you and Katara…"

Suki's face lit up, feeling embarrassment in front of her Mom for the first time in her life, "Thanks Mom…" She placed the popcorn on her dresser.

"While I'm happy that you two have found…_comfort_ in each other, if you remove any clothes, please make sure to pull up your stairs so Kato doesn't walk in on you two," Suki's Mother said before leaving.

Katara hid her face in embarrassment as Suki pulled up the stairs, "This probably won't be the last time she catches us doing something, just be happy she just saw you in your bra." She grabbed the bowl, "Want some popcorn?"

* * *

Zuko chuckled as he finished pitching the tent, "So she caught you two trying to get busy?"

"Says the guy who got caught in the middle of sex by his whole family on his birthday," Suki mocked. "Though Jin should be the one who was more embarrassed since it took her 10 seconds to figure out that someone had walked in."

"It wasn't that bad," Zuko tossed his sleeping bag and his and Jin's things into the tent.

Suki cocked an eyebrow, "Sokka told me about the tape of your grandma coming in with a cake, your grandpa with the camera and your whole family began singing. Jin is riding you and you immediately react, but she's telling you: 'don't stop, I'm going to cum'."

Zuko's eye twitched, "If you didn't know how to kill someone over 100 ways, I would kill you right now."

"Well you could use your bow, but then that would just add 20 more ways," Suki smiled. She turned when she heard the car coming down the gravel road, "That must be our girls." The small green car pulled into their camp site and pulled up by Zuko's truck. Katara and Jin got out of the vehicle, grabbing the grocery bags from the back of the car. Suki and Katara shared a small kiss before setting their things down beside the barren fire pit. "So what did you get me?"

Katara pulled out hot dogs and buns, "We decided this would be the best choice for dinner tonight and we have S'mores for dessert."

"Sounds good," Suki saw the uncertainty on her girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still a little nervous about telling Sokka," Katara admitted.

"I know what will give you a little confidence," Zuko said as he walked by. He grabbed Suki's shotgun from her tent. "How about we teach Katara how to shoot?"

Katara's eyes went wide at the gun, "Shoot that? Are you sure we can?"

"We haven't gotten in trouble for it yet," Suki simply replied, grabbing a pair of safety goggles she had brought and putting them on Katara, "Safety first." Zuko and Suki led her over to the small shooting area they had designated long ago. Suki loaded her shotgun and handed it to Katara. She eyed the gun with fear. "First rule: Don't look at the gun like that, it's not going to hurt you…well, it might hurt a little, but it won't kill you. Do you see that dead tree right there?" Suki pointed ahead of them. "That's going to be your target because we need firewood for the bonfire." She got behind Katara, showing her the proper stance. Suki couldn't help herself since she was so close to Katara, she softly kissed her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. "Sorry, I had to." She whispered against her skin.

"If I wanted to see two girls go at it, I would watch porn," Zuko said, Jin softly hit him, telling him to shut up. Suki backed up as Katara readied herself. She slowly let her breath go and pulled the trigger. With the butt of the gun against her shoulder, she felt a minor kick back but was too busy watching the dead tree shatter.

Katara jumped excitedly, "I did it!" Suki caught the shotgun before Katara waved it around anymore.

"Hun, you're going to blow someone's head off it you wave it around like that," Suki turned the safety on the gun. She gave her a small kiss, "But good job." They quickly scavenged the pieces of wood that weren't full of buckshot and brought them back to the fire pit. Sokka's car pulled beside the rest of the cars and Katara knew it was time. With adrenaline from moments before pumping through her veins, she strode over to the car.

Sokka got out and raised an eyebrow to his sister's presence, "Katara? What are you doing here?"

She took a breath, "I'm here because I'm here with my…girlfriend, Suki. Her and I are together and we care about each a lot." Sokka was about to say something, but she raised her hand to stop him. "Before you say anything, this isn't a phase. I really care about Suki like a lover and I want to see where this relationship goes. I don't care if it makes people uncomfortable. I just want to be happy with Suki."

Sokka smiled, "Katara, I know you are with Suki."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Yue told me." He nodded over to his girlfriend who was getting out of the car.

"Yue, how did you know Suki and I were together?" Katara asked.

"When you climb into her bed while I'm still in the room, it kind of made it obvious," Yue chuckled. "We just thought it would be better if you came out and told us yourself. I only told Sokka because he was asking why you were so attached to Suki's hip lately."

Katara smiled, "So you don't care?"

Sokka put his arm around his little sister's shoulders, kissing her on the top of her head, "Of course not Katara…I just have one question…when you see yourself naked, do you turn yourself on?"

She rolled her eyes, "You always have to ruin good brother sister moments…"

**-TEB18**


End file.
